Descanso
by Loser93
Summary: One-shot Entra y descubre que puede pasar una semana después de la Guerra Ninja, donde Sasuke decide volver a la Aldea y Naruto aún no es el Hokage.


**Mi primer fic dedicado a Naruto, situado una semana después de la guerra, donde Sasuke decide salvar a la gente dentro del Tsukuyomi Infinito. **

**Disclaimer: La saga Naruto no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ahora si, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

_Una semana después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja y la posterior muerte de Obito y Madara, el mundo Shinobi vivía en paz y tranquilidad, pero en Konoha, el héroe de la guerra, no tenia tanta paz._

-Maldita sea, yo que he vencido a gente importante, como Nagato Pain, tenga que recoger caca de animales - decía el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca, que llevaba puesta una bata encima de su traje naranja característico y con una pala y un recogedor.

-No te quejes tanto, Naruto - dijo el ex-ninja del sharingan que acababa de llegar.

-Como quieres que no me queje Kakashi-sensei, salvo el mundo entero y me hacéis recoger la caca de los estúpidos perros-.

-Recuerda que aun eres un genin, y como tal, tienes que hacer misiones de bajo rango-.

-Jope, y donde esta el idiota de Sasuke-.

-Naruto, no te gustaría estar en su lugar - decía Kakashi con una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

-Seguro que la abuela Tsunade le ha dicho que ayude a una anciana a cruzar la calle.

-Solo te diré... que le ha tocado algo peor que luchar contra Madara y Obito juntos usando el modo Rikudō-.

-¡QUEEE! - gritaba el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos - recobra la compostura - que puede ser peor que eso.

Kakashi cae al suelo

-Pero dímelo Kakashi-sensei - hace pucheros – va va va va va va.

-La misión de Sasuke es... Llevar las bolsas de las compras de Sakura, Ino y Tenten, escuchar sus quejas y contarle a Tsunade-sama TODO de lo que han hablado durante las horas que duren sus compras - explico finalmente, mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y el de Naruto.

-Pobre Sasuke - dice Naruto.

_Mientras el rubio y su maestro hablaban, el joven Uchiha, quien llevaba las bolsas llenas de ropa, estornudo de repente, tirando las bolsas al suelo._

-Alguien esta hablando de mí - pensaba Sasuke con seriedad, cuando noto las miradas de ciertas ninjas cotillas.

-La ropa, porque la has tirado Sasuke-kun - dijo la peli-rosa, con una mirada que intimidaría al mismísimo Madara.

-Sa-sakura, no lo hagas - iba diciendo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, para no volver a probar la fuerza de su amiga

-SASUKEEEEE - con su puno cargado de chakra, golpea la cabeza tan fuerte que lo hunde en el suelo - Esto ha sido flojito, como vuelvas a tirar las bolsas, te daré con toda mi fuerza, ¿lo captas?

-SI - contesto este con esfuerzo y la cabeza clavada en el suelo.

-¿No te has pasado un poco? - pregunto Tenten mirando con pena al pobre Sasuke.

-Pasado un poco, para nada,, si el ya sabe que lo hago con cariño, además, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con el.

-¿Y lo llevamos de compras?

-Claro - mira a Sasuke - ¿a que no te importa?

-No - contesto este mientras se ponía de pie - ¿y para esto volví a la Aldea?

-Has dicho algo Sasuke-kun?

-Yo no, dios me libre-.

-Bien, ahora coge las bolsas y continuemos de compras.

-Vamos chicas - dijo Ino mientras entraba en otra tienda.

_Volviendo con Naruto_

-Hablando de otra cosa, Kakashi-sensei, cuando será el próximo examen de ascenso a chunin.-

-En tres meses, creo-.

-¡Tres meses! Pero eso es mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir recogiendo basura.

-Puedes quejarte a Tsunade-sama - opino Kakashi.

-Huy, no, me ha dicho que como me quejase, llamaría a Sakura y juntas me darían un puñetazo en la cabeza - otro escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de ambos ninjas.

-Pues suerte recogiendo caca, Naruto - desaparece saltando por los edificios.

-No me abandones Kakashi-sensei - mientras tanto dentro del rubio, el enorme zorro de nueve colas, llamado Kurama se reía de Naruto.

-No te rías de mi - cierra los ojos y entra en su paisaje, una cloaca - de que ríes tanto, zorrito.

-De ti tonto, que tienes que hacer el trabajo de los principiantes.

-La culpa es toda tuya-.

-Que va a ser mía, enano tonto - dijo este señalando con el dedo.

-Si, es tu culpa, si no hubieras sido un borde, habría ganado a Sasuke, no me hubiera ido con Ero-Sennin y hubiese aprobado el examen para ser un chunin y eso me llevaría a ser un Jonin después de la guerra, y en poco tiempo ya seria el nuevo Hokage.

-Despierta inútil, si hubieras sido un gran ninja como tu padre, ahora... -

-Cállate Kurama, además, porque no me dijiste nunca que mi padre había sido el Cuarto Hokage-.

-Recuerdas que le odiaba, ¿verdad? Además como te sentirías tú, si te hubieran encerrado en un niño, que además era el hijo de tu enemigo.

-Lo comprendo-.

-Ahora sal de aquí y sigue limpiando las cacas.

-Maldito zorro - grita el rubio señalando a Kurama con los ojos como platos - fuera del lugar, Naruto abre los ojos.

_Lejos de ahí, concretamente en la mansión Hyuga, la futura heredera estaba en el patio trasero, sentada en un pequeño banco._

-Hoy es el día que me tengo que declarar a Naruto-kun, si o si, pero no sé como pedirselo, y si me dice que no, el esta enamorado de Sakura-san y yo no me puedo comparar a ella - mira al cielo - ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo Neji-nisan.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama, confíe en usted y vera como Naruto le corresponde.

Al oír la voz se gira, pero no hay nadie a su alrededor, Neji, ¿eras tu? - una lágrima cae de los ojos de la joven Hyuga.

En el campo de entrenamiento, dos personas vestidas con un traje de espandex verde, están corriendo sobre sus manos, dando vueltas, para ver quien es más rápido.

-Le voy a ganar Gai-sensei-.

-Que te lo has creído, Lee.

_En la casa de los Nara, el chico de cabello piña, estaba tumbado con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, mientras miraba las nubes._

-Quien hubiera imaginado que nosotros sobreviviríamos a la guerra ninja, buff, que problemática fue esa batalla, aunque es una suerte que yo no fuera un Jinchūriki, eso si seria problemático.

_Dejando los problemas de Shikamaru, en un restaurante de al lado, Choji Akimichi hacia un competición con su padre._

-Eghstojny ghaianjdo, phapa-.

-Nhjo the lgo crheuas ni thu-.

Tras 102 platos, el futuro líder del clan Akimichi gano a su padre Choza quien solo pudo llegar a 99.

-Me has ganado otra vez, bien hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.

_Fuera del restaurante un chico de cabello moreno iba acompañado por su enorme perro blanco._

-¿Tu también te aburres, Akamaru?

-Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau (No)-.

-Tu también eh, esta claro que somos una y carne.

.Gu (Que te he dicho que no estoy aburrido, eres tu quien me aburre, madre mía lo que tengo que aguantar, con lo bien que estaría con Shino, aunque no me gustan los insectos que vuelan cerca de el).

-Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta fuera de la aldea - ambos desaparecen.

_En el despacho de la Quinta Hokage, esta estaba en frente su peor enemigo, el papeleo, mientras su alumna y asistente personal la miraba._

-Porque tengo que hacer esto, ya estoy cansada - tumba su cabeza sobre el escritorio - sigo sin entender porque Danzo quería ser el Hokage, para actuar desde las sombras parece divertido, pero cara al publico no.

-¿Acaso usted trabajaría desde las sombras? - pregunto la joven Shizune.

-Puede ser... ¿o no?-.

-Si no le gusta el papeleo, porque no deja de ser la Hokage y le presta su sitio a Naruto-kun.

-A ese cabeza hueca e hiperactivo niño, hijo de Minato y Kushina-.

-¿Porque no?

-Tienes razón, Shizune, quizás lo haga y luego intentare hacerle una visita a Orochimaru.

-¿A Orochimaru? ¿Porque?

-No lo se, pues para recordar viejos tiempos-.

-Si usted lo dice - pensaba la peli-negra mirando a su maestra, con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

_FIN_

-Como que fin, y yo que, aun no he salido - dice el pobre Shino acercándose a la pantalla - no os importa que he hecho una semana después tras la guerra.

-A nadie le interesa un chico que usa insectos para luchar-.

-Y que hay de Hinata, aun no se ha declarado a Naruto y este aún no es el Hokage de la Aldea.

-Cuando salga la película Naruto: the Last, veremos que ha pasado con vosotros, varios años después de la guerra.

-No, espera - la luz se apaga mientras aparecen unas letras.

The End?

_Espero que os haya gustado y si sois fans de DBZ o Bleach, pasaos por mi actual fic "Bardock en Karakura Town" y otra cosa, en este fic, Sasuke decidió cambiar un poco su carácter, tras su pelea contra su mejor amigo._

**End verdadero.**


End file.
